Ways to Go
by Malison6
Summary: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir continued! Strange things have been happen to Ladybug and Chat Noir. They've been having nightmares, Adrien is Akumatized, and there's something in the dark... Can they stop Hawkmoth, save the world and pass the school year?
1. The Beginning of the End

Marinette awoke with a start. So much so that Tikki, who was laying asleep beside her, was knocked off the bed. Marionette gasped and reached for her little kwami friend on the ground.  
"I'm so sorry Tikki." she gushed. Tikki shook her little head and flew out of Marionette's cupped palms.  
"It's okay Marionette." She said, yawning. "What's the matter?" Marinette frowned.

"I don't know..." she muttered. Remnants of a dark dream still clung to her like spiderwebs, but Marionette couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. Tikki watched her with concerned eyes, but Marinette quickly switched back into her normal happy and energetic self.  
"Good morning Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed cheerfully, switching off her alarm that was about to go off.  
"Good morning!" Tikki said back, as usual, and flew around Marinette, her worries forgotten. Marinette jumped out off bed was rifling through her closet when her phone went off. It was Alya. Marinette picked it up and, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her cheek, picked out an outfit and started to put it on.  
"Morning Alya!"  
"Morning sleepyhead!" Her friend replied. "Are you ready? Today's the big day!" Marinette nodded, but quickly remembered that Alya couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm ready! I'll meet you up by the school."  
"Sounds good! Oh, and if your dad happened to make more of those chocolate chip cookies... well I'm really hungry."  
"Yeah! I am too!" A voice from the other side of the phone interjected. Alya sighed.

"Go away Nino. Marinette and I are talking about _girl_ stuff. Not for you." Marinette laughed at the drama unfolding over her phone.  
"Got it. I'll make sure to bring extra cookies." She hung up. She went over and applied a little bit of makeup. Tikki flew over to her.  
"What's so special about today Marinette?" She squeaked in her tiny kwami voice. Marinette capped her mascara and stared dreamily into the mirror.  
"Today is Adrien's birthday!" She said. "And this year I'll be sure to give him a present that he knows is from me!" Marinette laughed, remembering his last birthday- Nino got akumatized, Marionette forgot to sign her gift, and even when she did, Adrien thought the gift was from his dad. Tikki nodded.  
"Good plan!" Marinette patted her friend's head and went downstairs to grab some cookies.

Adrien's morning was off to a worse start. For one, Plagg fell asleep last night eating that cheese of his- which meant that everything smelled like stinky cheese. Adrien groaned and rolled over. Still half asleep, he waved blindly with his hand. A His hand connected with a small something, and a resounding _thump_ followed.  
"Ow!" A squeaky voice complained. Adrien blinked the sleep from his eyes.  
"I thought I told you not to eat that cheese I'm my bed." He muttered.  
"But it's so good..." Whined Plagg. Adrien sat up and groaned, holding his aching head in his hands. "Hey... what's the matter?" Plagg asked, a rare look of concern crossing his face.  
Adrien shook his head. "I had another bad dream again." His kwami took a big bite of cheese.

"Still can't remember what it was about?"  
"No... but I think it has to do with Ladybug." Plagg sighed.  
"A girl again? Why don't you dream about cheese! It's impossible to have a nightmare about Camembert. Unless it's about a world without cheese..." It was Adrien's turn to sigh. He chuckled a little and patted his friend's head. He threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked over to the massive windows and stretched.  
"Hey, isn't it your birthday?" Plagg called from the couch. Adrien paused mid-stretch, his hands hovering over his head.  
"Oh yeah..." He looked over to his computer, where a picture of his mother smiled back at him. After staring at it for a moment, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. "You think Dad will let me do anything for my birthday?" Plagg shook his head.  
"Doubtful. Not after your last birthday."  
"Yeah..." murmured Adrien, but his mind was already somewhere else. His attention had been grabbed by a story on the news.  
"Model Adrien Agreste will be doing a signing today at the Louvre, from 9 to 4:30..." Adrien leapt off the couch.  
"What!"

Marinette arrived at the steps of the school earlier than usual- that was to say, right on time. She walked into the classroom, clutching a box of cookies. As usual, Chloe was sitting at the table on the right, a look of disgust on her face. As soon as she saw Marinette, she humphed and turned the other way. Marinette sighed and went to her seat. Alya jumped on her quickly.  
"Hey girl! Did you bring me those cookies?" Marinette nodded and set the box on the table, grinning. She leaned forward.  
"I brought some for you too, Nino." Nino spun around.  
"Really? Sweet! My mouth was watering when you walked in!" He laughed and grabbed a few cookies. Alya frowned.

"I wanted those..." She pouted. Nino froze with a cookie in his mouth. He sputtered.  
"Uh... here?" He said, holding out his half eaten cookie to Alya, who backed away squealing.

"Ew! Gross!" Marinette laughed, and after a beat Alya and Nino joined.  
"Hey..." Marinette said looking around the classroom. "Where's Adrien?" Alya groaned.  
"He's doing an autograph signing from 9 to 4:30. That little..."

"Nah," Nino interjected. "It was probably his dad. You know how much of a party pooper he is." Marinette nodded.  
"So he won't be at school today?" Alya sighed.  
"I'm sorry girl. I know how you wanted to see him." Marinette shrugged.

"I just feel bad for Adrien." Alya grinned.  
"Hey, why don't we go to see him at the signing after school?" Nino nodded enthusiastically. Marinette grinned.  
"That's a great idea!" Alya handed her a cookie, and she stuffed it into her mouth gratefully. Just then, her teacher walked in and class started.

Adrien sighed. He was bored and exhausted as fan after fan came up to him and asked for an autograph. Sure, the attention was great, but five hours of signing was too much for him. He didn't even know he had this many fans. Finally, another break came. Natalie ushered him into the back room and handed him a bottle of water. He flopped onto a chair and sighed.  
"Adrien!" A voice called. He popped his head up. A girl in a yellow sweater was running toward him. It was Chloe. Adrien groaned. He didn't know if he could handle her today. He stood up wearily.  
"Hey Chloe." He said with a weak smile. She barreled into him, knocking them both to the floor.  
"Oh, my Adrikins!" She squealed. "Do you have an autograph for your Chloe?" He gently pushed her off him.  
"Well actually..." Chloe snapped her fingers. That pet zombie of hers, Sabrina, came forward and unrolled an enormous poster with his picture on it. Adrien's mouth fell open.  
"Uh... wow. I'm flattered." He said, scratching his neck and laughing nervously. Another snap, and a pen was shoved in his face. He sighed, cautiously taking it and signing his name across the bottom. "There." He said, capping the pen and handing it back to Sabrina. Chloe squealed.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best!" She said, attempting to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Adrien stopped her with a finger to the lips. _Just like Ladybug and I._ He thought ironically. Although he hoped Ladybug didn't feel this level of disgust with him. Chloe humphed, and with a quick hair flip, left the room. Adrien picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. He flopped back into his chair. He hung his head. "I wish I could see my friends..." he muttered. He sprung up. Maybe Chloe would know!  
"Hey, Chloe!" He ran out the door and grabbed her by the elbow. She turned around.  
"What?"  
"Do you know where Marinette, Alya and Nino are?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. Oblivious of her obvious mischievous glint in her eye, Adrien waited for an answer.  
"Oh them?" She said, flipping her hair and checking her nails casually. "Yeah, they went to go see Jagged Stone in concert. Without you." Adrien let go of her in shock.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"Yeah. They looked like they were having fun too." Adrien lowered his eyes.  
"Oh." He turned back to the back room. "Thanks Chloe."  
Chloe smiled and waved. "You're welcome!" Sabrina tapped her.  
"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Chloe shrugged.  
"It'll teach him not to reject me like that." Sabrina nodded uneasily, looking back toward where Adrien had disappeared into the room.  
"Okay..."

Adrien was alone in the room. He didn't know where Plagg was, but that was just fine. At this point, he didn't want to be bothered by that black pest. His loneliness and sadness was all bunched up and compacted together, fermenting into anger. He stood still near the door, but in a sudden burst of rage, he sweet his hand and knocked cups and plates off the table. The china shattered on the floor. He huffed, taking no pleasure or relief in the shattered porcelain. He fell against the wall and slid down, his head in his hands.

Somewhere in Paris, a mosaic window in an observatory opened. The light streaming in the room startled a swarm of moths. The bugs took flight, swarming around a man in all black who stood in the middle of the room. He peered out the window, eager to see his next prey. His eyes fell upon a blonde haired boy, curled up in a room. Stress and and anger hovered in a black cloud over this boy. The man felt a tug in his heart. Should he...? He shook his head, this boy was perfect. He could be the key to bringing down Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Anger. Loneliness. These feelings are inevitable in boys like him. These feelings are my key to the miraculous." The man summoned a butterfly to his hand and enclosed it in his fist. The once white bug was turned into a black butterfly with purple stripes. The man opened his fist and the akuma took flight.  
"Fly my little akuma, and evilize him!" The butterfly floated through the window, and began to seek it's prey.

Back in the dressing room, Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his mom. The green eyes and beautiful blonde hair smiled up at him. Adrien closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face.  
"I wish you were here." But his eyes were closed, and he did not notice the akuma fly in and land on the photograph. He felt a weight settle on his shoulders and his eyes flew open in a panic. He knew what was about to happen, he's seen it a million times. No! He shook his head vigorously.  
Think happy thoughts... think happy thoughts... you won't take me Hawkmoth! But even though he tried, he couldn't shake his negative feelings and soon everything slid into darkness.

A boy in a dressing room opened his eyes, an ugly shadow covering his face. His normally perfect eyes were contorted into an awful sneer. A purple outline hovered in front of him, and a deep voice filled his mind.  
"Hello Cameravillian. I am Hawkmoth. I can make it so you'll never be lonely again. I only ask for one thing in exchange..."


	2. Cameravillain

Marinette, Alya, and Nino did _not_ expect a horde of crazed fans. The plaza outside the Louvre was completely filled.  
"Dang..." Nino said, dazed. "Always knew my boy was popular... but"  
"Not _this_ popular" Alya agreed. Marinette just stood, speechless. Her shoulders sank. _I'll never have a chance._ Alya noticed the look of disappointment on her face and elbowed her.  
"Relax girl! How many of these fans know him personally?" Marinette nodded, but she was still clearly down. Nino scratched his head, oblivious to Marinette's troubles.  
"How are we gonna get through?" Alya shrugged hopelessly.  
"Maybe we should come back later." She suggested. Marinette nodded.  
"That would probably be best." They turned around to leave. Nino pulled out his phone.

"I'll call him and let him know we'll see him later."  
"Ex- _cuse_ me!" A harsh, grating voice cut through the noise. Marinette cringed. She knew who that voice being too. They turned around to see Chloe shoving her way through the crowd, dragging poor Sabrina behind her.

"Hey Chloe..." They said in unison. Chloe humphed, apparently something she loved to do.

"Why is everyone greeting me like that? Why aren't you throwing yourselves at me?" Marinette and Alya exchanged glances.  
"Hey, did you see Adrien?" Nino asked. Chloe folded her arms.  
"Maybe. What's it to you?" Alya sighed.  
"Whatever. Lets just go guys." She grabbed Marinette's hand, and they turned to leave.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cautioned Chloe.  
"And why not?"

"I told Adrien that you guys were going to see a movie without him. He seemed pretty depressed." Alya's jaw dropped open.  
"Why would you do that?!" Chloe shrugged.  
"I was sparing him. Who would want to hang out with you? Especially Marinette, always stuttering around him." Marinette blushed.  
"I don't-" she started to protest.  
"Oh, h-h-hi Ad-d-drien." Chloe mocked dramatically. Alya swore and stomped over to Chloe.  
"Yeah go get her babe!" cheered Nino. Marinette looked at him.

"I didn't know you too were a thing." She said suspiciously. Nino shrugged.  
"We're not, but..." Marinette laughed, her embarrassment forgotten. She reached out to grab Alya.  
"As much as I would love for you to beat up Chloe, we probably shouldn't be doing anything here." She gestured to the cameras around them. Alya huffed.  
"Fine." She muttered. As the group turned to leave for the /third/ time, a scream pierced the crowd.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Nino. Marinette shook her head. Alya pulled out her camera.  
"I bet it's another akuma-villain!" She started to push through the crowd, and more screams hangout. Quickly everyone was turning around and running away. Chloe grabbed Sabrina.  
"I'm out of here!" Marinette was glad to see her go. She looked around for an empty place to transform, but the whole square was covered in people. She struggled to not get trampled over. A person bumped into her. She hit the ground, but pushed herself up. Nino was gone.  
"Nino?" She called, but she couldn't even hear her own voice over the screams. She wanted to look for him, but she had to transform into Ladybug. She pushed through a crowd and headed toward an empty side street. She leaned up against a wall, breathing hard. She opened her clutch and Tikki smiled up at her.  
"Alright Tikki, time to transform." She said.  
"Tikki! Spots on!"

Ladybug ran into the plaza. Most of the people had cleared out, and she helped a few people find shelter. But shelter from what? So far she hadn't seen any villain. She walked around cautiously, her hand on her yo-yo. She entered the museum and froze. There were people there, but they were frozen. Some had looks of horror on their face, some of them were surprised. Ladybug cautiously went over to one and waved her hand in front of their eyes. Nothing happened. She touched their skin, and withdrew her hand immediately. They were cold as stone. A breeze picked up, blowing through the open door, and a signed picture fluttered by. She snatched it and picked it up. _Adrien_. She hoped he was okay. She flipped the flyer over and gasped. A note read.  
"If you want them back, come to the base of the eiffel tower." She was certain the note was for her. She looked around at all the people, but she didn't see Adrien. She sighed. She did have a duty to all of Paris, not just her crush. She walked out the doors, and grabbed her yo-yo, flying through the city.

The villain had obviously been there. Everywhere she looked, there were people frozen in time, looks of fear on their face. Ladybug gripped her yo-yo. /Where was Chat Noir?/ She walked to the base of the tower.  
"Okay!" She called. "I'm here! Come on out!" Nothing happened for a beat, then she sensed some movement in the crowd of statutes. "Who's there?"  
"Ladybug!" A girl burst through the crowd. Ladybug recognized her immediately.

"Alya?" Alya ran at her and into her arms.

"Oh my gosh, Ladybug can I get your picture?"  
"What-" Alya smiled up at her "Please!" Ladybug sighed.  
"Really quick, but you're in danger." Alya nodded.  
"Got it."

"Smile!" Ladybug awkwardly smiled. Alya smiled, and as Ladybug watched, her brown hair started to turn blonde and get shorter.  
"Gotcha" She said. _A trap!_ Ladybug tried to jump out of the camera's frame, but it was too late.  
 _Click_

Darkness. That was all Ladybug could see. Tikki? She cried to call out for her little friend, but she couldn't make her voice work. She tried to walk around, and found out she couldn't move either. She was frozen, probably just like those people. She cursed herself. She knew she would get caught eventually. She just hoped Chat Noir would make it in time.

She was frozen for what felt like hours. She started to get scared. What if she were trapped like this forever? A tear rolled down her cheek, but she couldn't wipe it away. She cursed herself. _I should have waited for Chat. I should have never agreed to take a picture. I should have never..._ A sharp crack interrupted her thoughts. _What was that?_ Something shifted in the darkness. Ladybug had never wanted to scream so badly.  
 _There's something here with me._

Finally, light pierced the darkness. Marinette felt life returning to her limbs. She collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Shivers racked her body. She retched and hiccuped. In short, she was a mess. She took a few seconds, and then started to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths and looked around.  
"Where am I?" She asked with a raspy voice.  
"You're safe." A familiar voice replied. Marinette blinked hazily and searched for the source of the voice. A blonde boy stood in front of her.  
"Adrien?" He nodded, and helped her up.

"It's alright." He reassured her. "I've got you."  
"But..." Marinette gasped, and her hand flew to her ears. She searched desperately, but she felt nothing. _My miraculous is gone!_ Adrien noticed her desperation.  
"What's wrong?" Marinette laughed uneasily.  
"Um... it's just.. my earrings are gone!" Adrien looked concerned.  
"Are they important? _Yes!_ Marinette thought.  
"Um, no not really." Adrien nodded.  
"Why don't you come sit down?" He led her to the couch and sat her down. Marinettes mind was still foggy, she hadn't yet processed she was with Adrien. But she was still in 'Ladybug mode', and was slowly working out what happened.  
"Adrien." She started. He turned toward her with a smile.  
"Yeah?"

"What happened to the akuma villain?" _I never did catch his name._ Adrien frowned.  
"Turns out the villain was able to snap a photo of people and freeze them in time. Then he could transform into whoever he took a picture of." Marinette nodded. This villain seemed more powerful than the others. Was Hawkmoth getting stronger? She looked up.  
"Did Chat Noir ever stop him?" Adrien shook his head.  
"Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir showed up." Marionette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She stood up and walked to the window.  
"So then Cameravillian must still be out there." She reached out to pull aside the curtain. Adrien stood up and joined her.  
"He is. In fact, he froze most of Paris." _Whoosh._ The curtains were pulled aside to reveal a silent Paris. Marinette gasped.  
Cars were stopped on the highway, people were frozen doing everyday things- walking the dog, playing ball, eating. Hundreds of quiet houses with the lights still on and front doors open. Marinette stepped back in horror. _I've got to get my miraculous back._ Another thought occurred to her. She whirled toward Adrien.  
"How did you escape?" He frowned and his face darkened.  
"I didn't." What? He reached into his pocket and started to pull something out. The gesture reminded her off something... Alya! At the base of the Eiffel tower! A flash went off and Marinette jumped to the side.  
"You're Cameravillian!" She gasped, rolling behind the couch as another flash went off. Adrien laughed.  
"Is it that obvious?" He walked slowly around the couch, as if he had all the time in the world, and Marinette ran again.  
"Where's my miraculous?" She shouted. Adrien shrugged and laughed.  
Marinette looked wildly around the room. The door! She leapt at it and threw open. Adrien sighed behind her.  
"I don't enjoy this either. Just let me get a picture of you!" Marinette ran down the long hallways and into a big office. She closed the door and locked it behind her. Immediately, Adrien started banging on it. Marinette backed away and grabbed the nearest chair. She pushed it against the door, and then started stacking more. Finally, when she was satisfied, she took a look around the room. She clawed through desks and drawers. Finding nothing she started to panic.  
"What do I do?" She cried. "I'm not Ladybug anymore. I'm just my clumsy old self. I can't do anything!" She took a deep breath. She envisioned her little spotted kwami friend. What would Tikki say? Probably something along the lines of: 'It doesn't matter if you're Ladybug or not, you're still Marinette! You can do anything.' Marinette nodded, taking another deep breath.  
"You're right Tikki. I can do this." Now think Marinette. Where would her miraculous be? There was still a chance Adrien- no, Cameravillain- hadn't given it to Hawkmoth yet. Cameravillain would want to keep it close by to keep it safe... He must be holding on to it! Marinette would have to fight him. Just then the banging on the door stopped. Marinette jerked her head up and cautiously approached the doors.  
"Adrien?" She called. Silence. Marinette began to move the chairs away, one by one. As she got to the last chair, the doors flew open and a person came flying at her. She screamed, and was knocked to the floor. Adrien was on top of her. He pinned her arms down to the floor and grinned. He reached for his camera.

"Say cheese" he said in a singsong voice. Marionette closed her eyes. _I'm sorry._ She mentally apologized, and drove her knee straight up and into Caemravillian's stomach. He grunted and fell to the side. While he was curled up, Marinette knelt and searched through his pocket.  
"Please please please..." She muttered. /Please be there./ Her hand knocked out a piece of paper- a photograph. That must be where the akuma was! She pocketed it and kept searching. A ha! Her hand found two tiny circle objects. She pulled them out and started to put them on.  
"No!" shouted Cameravillian. He lunged for her and knocked the earring across the floor. Marinette gasped. She couldn't transform with only one earring! She started after it, but Cameravillian grabbed at her.  
"Hey!" She kicked him, but he took hold of her leg and knocked to her to the floor. While she was down, he started to crawl after the earring. He got to it first, and outstretched his hand for it. Desperate, Marinette called after him.  
"Adrien stop! Please!" He paused. Her voice stirred something in him. He looked back at her, sitting on the floor. Helpless.

"Marinette?" He asked, in a small weak voice. But Marinette paid no attention, and grabbed the earring in his moment of hesitation. She put it on and wasted no time.

"Tikki!" She shouted. "Spots on!" She sighed in relief back as Ladybug. This was where she felt powerful. She pulled out her yo-yo and tied up Cameraviallain, who oddly wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore. She pulled out the photo she had found earlier. It was a photo of Adrien's mom. She sighed and ripped it up. A little black butterfly flew out. She quickly caught it in her yo-yo.  
"Time to de-evilize!" Once it turned to white, she released it. "Bye- bye little butterfly." Ladybug didn't use a lucky charm, so she just threw her yo-yo in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" A beam of red light swept out of the room and scored throughout all of Paris, freeing people from the unmoving prisons. Finally, the light came back to Adrien and swirled around him. He was back on the ground, and looked like normal- no evil glint in his eyes. Ladybug went over and helped him up. She asked if he was okay, and then worried she asked,

"Do you remember anything?" He shook his head.  
"No. Nothing." She sighed in relief. Her identity was still a secret. She felt a little pang of disappointment, being Ladybug would definitely get him to notice her. But she left him to find his dad.

She walked out onto the streets of Paris. Where was that Chat? She looked all around, but she couldn't find him. That was strange... he didn't show up at all today. She looked back at Adrien's house. Was it possible...? She shook her head. No way was Adrien Chat Noir. She shrugged and pulled out her yo-yo. She couldn't wait to get home and take a shower.

(Far away, in an observatory in Paris, and man in a dark suit surrounded with butterflies cursed her out.)

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! Don't worry, this isn't the end. There are things set in motion that are bigger than Ladybug and Chat Noir. Can they defeat Hawkmoth, save the world and pass the school year?** **(I'll also add more LadyNoir and Adrienette soon! ^_^)**


	3. Lovebug

Marinette woke up with a start. So much so, that if this hadn't happened before, Tikki would have been knocked off the bed. But she saw the hand before it hit her, and she flew up into the air.  
"Marinette!" she complained, spinning a little from the quick awakening. But the dizziness quickly stopped when she saw the look on Marinette's face. "Marinette? Are you okay?" Marinette had buried her face in her hands. She nodded slowly and took a deep breath, pushing her hands through her hair.  
"I'm okay. Just another nightmare." Tikki flew over and patted her shoulder.  
"Can't remember what it was about?" She shook her head.  
"No. It's totally bugging me." She sighed. Oh well. She looked over at her desk and jumped up. A blue package with black ribbon was sitting on her desk.  
"I couldn't give it to him yesterday, but I'm definitely going to do it today!" Marinette popped out of bed, her nightmare forgotten, and threw on some clothes. She grabbed the box determinately and flew downstairs, grabbing some cookies as she ran out the door.

Marinette arrived at the steps of the school early again. Twice in a row, that was unusual. She ran up the steps and burst into the classroom. She paid no attention to Chloe's look of disgust, and sat down beside Alya, startling her. Alya narrowed her eyes and peered at Marinette.  
"What?" Marinette asked nervously. Alya pulled out her phone. Marinette held her breath. Was she going to take a picture like yesterday? Did Ladybug not defeat Cameravillain properly? Was this even Alya? But Alya simply checked the time. Marinette sighed in relief. Of course, why was she so worked up? Alya reached out and pulled Marinette's check.  
"Ow!" She complained. Alya gasped.  
"Marinette? You're actually here? On time?" Marinette giggled and nodded.  
"I wanted to give this to-" Nino walked in the door and did a double take.  
"Woah! Marionette, why are you here so early?" Marinette ignored him.

"Is Adrien coming in today?" She asked Nino. He nodded. Alya pointed to the package Marinette held.  
"Is that for him?" Marinette nodded.

"I wanted to give it to him since yesterday was... you know..." Alya nodded.  
"Talk about a crappy birthday. There was the signing and then Cameravillain..." Alya trailed off, an odd look on her face.

"Did you get frozen?" Nino asked. She nodded.  
"Yeah it was..." She trailed off again, unable to form words to describe it.  
"Freaky." Nino finished, a similar look on his face. Marinette looked between the two friends. She remembered the panic of the darkness, the horror of being unable to scream out or move. "And it's like-"  
"Something was in the dark." Alya said, her turn to finish the sentence. Marinette inhaled. She also remembered feeling something with her. So it wasn't just her imagination! There was something out there!  
"Hey guys" Adrien said, walking in. Marinette quickly hid the package, she'll give it to him later. He took his seat and looked at the three friends. "Why so grim?" Alya shook her head.  
"It's nothing. Anyways, since we totally missed you yesterday-"  
"Yeah, who knew you had so many fans?" Nino interrupted. Alya shot him a glare.  
"We were thinking about all going to the zoo together. Wanna come?" A smile broke out on Adrien's face making Marinette's heart melt.  
"Yeah, I'd love that!" Alya grinned.  
"Awesome! We can go after school. That okay with you, _Marinette?_ " Alya asked, elbowing her friend. Marinette snapped out of her daze and nodded.  
"Oh, uh, yeah! Th- that'd be... great." She finished, cursing herself for stuttering. Adrien nodded.  
"It's a plan."

"So, did you actually sign the present this time?" Alya teased. Marinette nodded meekly. She pointed.  
"Right there. But I want to give it to him face to face so that won't be a problem." Alya hit her playfully on the shoulder.  
"You go girl!" Marinette laughed. They walked down the steps together, chatting a little about what they wanted to see at the zoo.  
"Hey girls!" The sudden shout from Nino surprised Marinette, and she fell forward down the stairs. She shrieked as she fell, dropping the package. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but gentle hands caught her. She peeked out of one eye.  
"Woah there." Marionette's heart fluttered. Was that.. Adrien's voice? She opened the other eye and gasped. He laughed.  
"Do you fall down the stairs often?" Marinette laughed awkwardly.  
"Y-yeah." She said, forcing her mouth closed to stop a stream of nonsensical- and embarrassing- words from falling out. She started to sink into Adrien-land, but then she realized he was still holding onto her. She backed away quickly.  
"Uh s-sorry." She said, blushing.  
"It's fine." He said, noticing the blue package on the ground. "What's this?" Marinette grabbed at it.  
"Uh n-nothing-"  
"It's a present for you." Alya cut in. Marionette gaped at her. She winked and mouthed 'You're welcome.' "Marinette made it." Adrien smiled and started to open the box. He pulled out a dark red, knitted beanie.  
"Wow!" He said, putting it on. "You made this?" Marinette nodded, her face as red as the hat. "It's great! Thanks Marinette." And she turned three shades redder.

The day at the zoo passed by quickly. They saw all kids of animals, but Marinette's favorite was the black panther (mainly because it was Adrien's favorite). She smiled, remembering when she had to save Kim from an akumatized villain with Chat Noir. She frowned when she realized she hadn't seen him in a while. She kind of missed him... She shook her head. _You're here with Adrien now. Enjoy it!  
_ "Hey, why don't you guys stop by our bakery on the way home? I'm sure we have extra cookies or something." Marinette offered. Alya nodded excitedly.  
"That's a great idea girl!" Marinette led the way home.

"Mom! Dad!" She called, walking in. Her dad came out from the back room. A smile lit up his face.  
"Marinette honey!" He went to pull her into a tight hug, but Marionette stopped him.  
"Not in front of my friends!" She whispered. He nodded and winked.  
"What can I get for you guys?"  
"Do you have any extras?" He shook head.  
"No, but there's supplies in the back if you want." Marionette nodded. She turned to her friends.  
"You guys can hang out upstairs if you want. It's through the door..." She pointed them the way, then headed into the kitchen. She got out a mixing bowl and all the ingredients. She tied on an apron and was about to start baking when someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" She said, expecting it to be her dad. But a blonde head peeked around the door instead. "A-adrien!" She said, backing up. He grinned sheepishly and walked in.  
"Hope you don't mind, I was beginning to feel like a third wheel around those two." He laughed good-naturedly and scratched the back of his neck. Marionette swallowed and nodded.  
"S-sure..." She turned back to the bowl. _Don't mess this up Marinette!  
_ "Can I help?" Adrien asked, coming up behind her. She froze. _Too close!_  
"Um, sure. You can mix the batter." He nodded. She pointed out all the ingredients and he started mixing. They worked in silence for a bit, then Adrien stopped.  
"Hey Marinette!" She turned around- and got a face full of batter. She gasped and wiped it off.  
"You little-!" He laughed. She smirked. So it was going to be litle that, huh? She grabbed a bottle of vegetable oil and advanced on him. He backed away.  
"Uh, no I'm sorry-" Too late! Marinette had poured it all over his head. She doubled over laughing, seeing his look of shock. He started to laugh too.  
The food fight continued in moderation throughout the baking process. They laughed and talked about the little things, like school and who was better at a video the cookies were in the oven, they started to calm down.  
"We should probably clean up." Marinette said, looking down at her filthy apron. Adrien agreed, and she pointed him at the sink. "I'll do a little of the counter while you clean up, then we'll switch. Deal?" He nodded. They cleaned in silence, but there were smiles on their faces.

Finally they finished, and were leaning against the counter together. Marinette was proud of herself. She barely stuttered! She closed her eyes. This was the perfect day. Adrien was even still wearing her hat. She had to admit, she was pretty proud of it. She knew her lack of stuttering was probably a one time deal. She wished she could talk him normally. Sensing her sadness, Adrien .lreached over and placed his hand on hers. She blushed and turned toward him. He was looking at her with those perfect green eyes.  
"Marinette?"  
"Y-yeah?" She said, flustered.  
"Thank you. I had a lot of fun." She laughed awkwardly.  
"No problem. I had fun too!" She glanced down at their hands. When she looked up, her heart skipped a beat. His face was _definitely_ closer than it had been. His green eyes pierced hers. She leaned in a little, her mind blank, and closed her eyes. Waiting.  
 _Ding._ The oven timer startled them both. She jumped back, and her eyes flew open. Not saying a word, she took the cookies out. They were fresh and golden. Perfect. She grinned proudly at Adrien and couldn't help but notice a tiny flicker of disappointment cross his face. She blushed again.  
"We should take these to Alya and Nino." She said hesitantly. It was more of a question than a statement. He nodded.  
"Good idea." She followed him out the kitchen door and into the living room. He stopped in the doorway.  
"What's the matter?" Marinette asked, peeking out behind him. She gasped. Adrien cleared his throat and Alya and Nino sprung apart. "Alya? " She asked. Alya was beet red.  
"Uh, we were just... Uh..." Desperate to change the subject, Marinette held out the tray of cookies.  
"Who wants a cookie?"

Ladybug sat atop a rooftop in Paris, with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, in all of its golden glory. She closed her eyes and sighed. The streets of Paris were blissfully quiet tonight, creating a perfect setting for her to sort out her thoughts. The run-in with Alya and Nino happened so soon after the incident in the kitchen, she barely had any time to process what happened. Ladybug blushed again, remembering the way Adrien's green eyes pierced her heart. She was so grateful she didn't mess up and say anything embarrassing, but the whole ordeal was kind of confusing. Did Adrien actually like her, or did she just imagine the flash of disappointment? She groaned. This whole mess... A silky voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Hello, m'lady." Ladybug grinned and turned around.  
"Chat Noir!" He took a seat beside her on the ledge.  
"At your purrrrr-vice." He said playfully. She giggled. She had missed his puns.  
"Where have you been?" He winked.  
"Does my lady want to know more about me?" He teased. She shook her head and smiled.  
"You know I can't." He sighed. It was worth a try. They sat in silence for a little bit.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir shook his head.  
"Didn't want to." She stared at the tower.  
"No, me either." Chat Noir looked at her with concern.  
"Everything okay?" She nodded, paused, and sighed.  
"No. I've been having these awful nightmares lately." Chat Noir was startled.  
"You too? Nightmares you can't remember?" Ladybug glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"You've been having nightmares too?" He nodded. He looked away.  
"I wonder what that means..." She shrugged.  
"I'll ask my kwami when I turn back."  
"Why don't you ask now?" She glared at him. "I'm serious." He was looking at her so intently her heart fluttered a little. She glanced away.  
"I'm not going to do that." He sighed. He knew she would refuse, but he was just the tiniest bit disappointed. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. They sat together on the rooftop in silence for the rest of the night. It wasn't awkward, just pleasant. Ladybug didn't know she missed Chat Noir so much. It was nice to have her partner back. She wanted to tell him about the thing in the darkness, but she didn't want to ruin the quiet. _Maybe another night._ She thought.

Ladybug woke up to a sleeping kitty. She jumped. They must have both fallen asleep! She looked at him. He looked peaceful and kind of... Cute... She shook her head. _Think of Adrien._ She realized she didn't have any nightmares this time. Just being together must chase the bad dreams away.  
A beeping interrupted her. Oh no! Panicked, she looked at Chat Noir ring. He only had two indicators left. She shook him awake.  
"Wake up! You're about to change!" He woke up slowly. She stood up, and without his brace, Chat Noir fell over.  
"Hey!" He complained, but she was already halfway across the rooftop.  
"I'm going home. But..." She stopped. "Maybe we could meet up again? Tomorrow night?" She asked shyly. Still a little dazed, Chat Noir simply nodded. She smiled. "See you then!"  
And she was gone.

Chat Noir watched her leave with and open mouth. "Woah." He said. That whole scene happened so fast. Did he just get asked out? By Ladybug? He shook his head. No way she meant it as a date. His ring beeped and he got up, pulling out his stick. He leapt off the roof, and for some reason, he couldn't wipe a stupid grin off his face.


End file.
